Cardfight! Vanguard: Gathering Heroes
by PhantomRevenger
Summary: 5 teenagers have to gather to fight an evil that intends on opening a gate that will bring out something very powerful, but in order to do so, they need 5 cards that these protectors happen to have.
1. Chapter 1: First Gathering

Cardfight! Vanguard: Gathering Heroes

Chapter 1: First Gathering

It was a dark room, with one round silver table, and 5 cloaked figures around them. They were all in black. There were 2 figures on either side, and one at the head of the table. He spoke in an ancient and broken voice, "My dear ones, we have gathered today-" he got into a coughing fit," to decide what shall be done first. We have all agreed on who to send out, but, nevertheless, we don't know who the Protector's of Cray are. But, I am sure the Protector's will be talented young men and women, but we'll be more of a challenge than they shall ever be. Once we get those 5 cards, we will release HIM!" Each of the cloaked figures nodded, got up, and left the room.

Its 2049, where Vanguard has enhanced quiet a lot. Right now, you could have Card Fights on a Vanguard Disk, which were like the Duel Disks, but they were like Aporia's, and instead of the green light, you got to choose what its colour was, AND you could choose the colours of where you put your Vanguard, Rearguards, Drop Zone, and Damage Zone. You probably get the idea. Instead of having to carry them on your arm while Card Fighting, there was a flight system that allowed it to levitate, making it way cooler, until your younger sibling pushed it down.

Right now, we are at a HUGE card shop, which was pretty much were tables in another room, but in here was a huge arena. There was a counter that extended from wall-to-wall, and had what seemed like infinite packs of cards. In the far corner was tall boy, average height for a teenager, with black shoulder-length hair, and brown eyes. He wore a black T-shirt, black jeans, and a black coat knee length coat. On his back was a V-Disk, and he was staring at the wall, waiting for a worthy opponent. He had apparently beaten EVERYONE in the shop, and nobody wanted to play him. Other kids were playing games, while he stood there, very lonely, until a girl comes in.

She wore in a white skirt and a yellow shirt, and she was beautiful. She had waist-length red hair, and wasn't the slim everybody drools over, just slim, but normal. She had brown eyes, and fine lips. Some of the guys stopped to drool after her, and some of the girls got in groups already forming a conspiracy against her.

"Hi," she said to the shopkeeper. She had a golden V-disk slung on her back. "I'd like to buy the Liberator of the Sanctuary Trial Deck."

"Alright," said the man in his 40's, with brown hair fading into white strands. He bought her the deck, and she paid him.

"Now who should I play with?" she murmured to the shopkeeper.

"Kalin!" the shopkeeper shouted across the shop. The boy in black raised his head, eyebrows raised along with it. "Come over here!" Kalin did so.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" Kalin says in a cool and rich voice.

"Can you play this girl over here? She's new and would like_"

"Humph, I understand," Kalin interrupted. "Come along."

She did so, and they walked over to a square arena. They both drew their V-disks, and they pressed a button on the right end of the disk. The V-disk levitated, and lights came out of the girls gold Aporia-like disk: white field, with yellow circles, Damage Zone, Drop Zone, and deck Zone, all yellow.

The same happened with Kalin's black one: black field, with purple circles, Damage Zone, Deck Zone, and Drop Zone. They both fanned their decks, selecting a card and placing it face-down on the middle circle.

"What's your name by the way?" Kalin asked.

"I'm Annie," she answered.

"You know the rules?" the answer was a shake of the head." Alright, first we both draw five cards, and we both redraw any we don't want," so they both did so," And now, the system works." A glass wall appeared around them, and the place was suddenly a rocky terrain, dark skies, and thunder booming overhead.

"Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard!"

_Two units appeared on either side, one a woman in black and purple armour, with a visor on her forehead, with a dark red cape, holding a weapon, while on the other side appeared a young angel with sword and shield, golden helmet, red and white coat, angelic wings, and golden greaves._

"Angelic Liberator!" declared Annie. (Angelic Liberator – 6000)

"Frontline Revenger, Claudus!" Kalin declared. (Frontline Revenger, Claudus – 5000)

"How come you have such a rare card?!" she exclaimed.

"I have my connections," he said silently. "I'm going first. At the start of each of our turns, we draw," he did so. "And now, this is my Ride Phase, which comes after the Stand Phase. Now listen closely. I get to "Ride" a card as long as it's the same Grade or higher than Claudus. So, now, I Ride Sacrilege Revenger, Berith!" (Sacrilege Revenger, Berith – 7000)

_Darkness engulfed Claudus as she became a man wearing black armour, with golden plates, with blue energy running through them. He had blond hair. He was riding on a black armoured horse with golden parts of armour. Claudus reformed behind Berith, smiling._

"Claudus moves here, and I end my turn," Kalin said, sliding the card the Soul

Kalin

Hand - 5

Damage - 0

Soul - 0

Empty/Empty

Empty/ Sacrilege Revenger, Berith

Emtpy/ Empty

"Alright. I draw!" she exclaimed. "Ride, Little Liberator, Marron!" (Little Liberator, Marron – 7000)

_Light engulfed the Angelic Liberator she became a woman in blue and gold, holding a spell book in her hand._

"Your Vanguard won't battle alone," Kalin started. "You can call any units to battle with your Vanguard, as long as it isn't a higher grade."

"Okay," she murmured. "Then I'll call… Pomergal Liberator!" (Pomergal Liberator – 7000)

_A very cute dog appeared, with golden fur appeared beside Marron._

"Pomergal attacks first!" Annie turned the card sideways.

"I won't guard," Kalin replied.

The dog ran forward and managed to bite Kalin's Vanguard.

"Since your attack hit, I check the top card of my deck and out it in the Damage Zone to check for a trigger," Kalin said, and he did so.

(Damage Check – Black Clothed Revenger, Taruto)

Now Marron attacks, and I check for a trigger!" Annie says."

(Drive Trigger – Zoigal Liberator)

"I never explained checking for triggers," Kalin says darkly, and both of their eyes fill with dancing lights. "So you're one of them too, huh?"

"I set out on finding people with PSYQualia, and Protector's too, and I had heard of you being such a hot-shot, so I came in to check if you were one, and seems like you are," Annie explains.

"Shall we bring this Card Fight to an end then?" Kalin suggested. They collected their cards, turned off the boomerangs looking V-disks that made it possible to fight like this, and strapped them to their backs. "Where do we go next?"

"The Aqua Land, we gotta go by ship. I've heard there were many Card Fighters who had come to challenge a certain Card Fighter, and I bet he's a Protector," Annie answered, serious now.

"Let's go, then," Kalin said, and they walked out.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! So this is my first chapter, hope you like it, so please write a review. I also wanted to tell you that Kalin's fights will be sort of limited until we get many of the Revenger archetype cards. This is also my first fanfic, hope you like it**_**! **

**I'm also accepting OC's. For those of you wishing to give any, please send me a message.**


	2. Chapter 2: Naval Judgment

Cardfight! Vanguard: Gathering Heroes

Chapter 2: Naval Judgment

Kalin and Annie were sitting at a table in the ship's café, and they were deep in conversation.

"What do these people want to revive? I don't get it," Kalin says, frustrated.

"It's something, but they need five cards that each of us have to open the gate to reviving that thing, but I don't want to know what it is, because whatever it is it's gonna destroy Cray," Annie answered darkly.

'My Revenger, Raging Form Dragon, and your Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred. They seem to be after strong cards, but what other cards are they after?" Kalin asked her.

"I…really don't know. It could be cards from other clans, or cards from these clans, but I seriously don't know," Annie said.

"But the logical thing is that they know," Kalin answered.

Annie nodded. "Did you have no family when? You just agreed on leaving everything behind?"

Kalin's face darkened."My parents died in the Global Migration."

"Oh," was all that Annie could say.

The Global Migration was when there was another World War. It happened when the fourth World War had broken out. The Migration was the families who weren't in the war had to move away, but everyone was caught in it. In the end, it was solved through a Vanguard fight, where no one had the upper hand, and that was how Vanguard became the most popular game in the world. The War had broken out 2045.

"Attention," the intercom started, "Will all passengers please get on the deck." It repeated this 5 times.

"Let's go," Annie said after the 10 minute awkward silence that none had broken.

The Aqua Land was a HUGE dome. It was made of unbreakable see-through crystal, and inside it were houses, and a huge castle in the middle. On the right another smaller dome connected to it, and it had what seemed to be endless farms that worked by a system that took water from the ocean and distilled the salt in it. On the left was a dome the same size as the farming dome, but with training grounds, naval soldiers, ships, anything you'd find in the navy.

"Where do you think he'd be?"Annie asked. Kalin close his eyes and the lights danced in his eyes, and they also danced in Annie's eyes. A spirit of a blue dragon with appeared faintly above the left dome, and it roared.

"There," Kalin said quietly. They started walking towards it on the crystal bridge that connected all these domes. A door opened in the crystal dome, and a blond man appeared, wearing naval uniform, has a navy soldier hat on, and a V-disk on his back.

"Who are you two?" he spoke in a cold voice.

"I'm Kalin, and this is Annie, we're both Protectors, and like you, ones who bear PSYQualia," Kalin answered calmly.

"No wonder I had felt those vibes," he started. "Nevertheless, name's Jason."

"We need you coming with us," Annie said, jumping straight into business.

"I would never betray the Aqua Land's navy," he answered calmly.

"How are you betraying the Aqua Land if you are coming with us to rescue Cray?!" Annie exclaimed.

"We wouldn't abandon it for a CARD GAME, like you two abandoned your home," Jason shot back.

"This isn't just a card game anymore," Kalin said, calm and cool as ever.

"How about we card fight then? Prove who's wrong, since you don't speak the language of logic," Jason challenged.

"Annie, you take care of him," Kalin said.

"Alright," she said, as they got their V-disks out, Annie's gold field with white spaces, and Jason's white disk made a light blue field and green areas. They took their Starting Vanguards and placed them on the disks. They both drew 5 cards, Jason redrawing 2, Annie only redrawing one card.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!

Due to them not being in an arena, there wasn't any particular landscape.

"Officer Cadet, Astrea!"Jason declared. (Officer Cadet, Astrea – 4000)

"Wingal Liberator!" Annie declared. (Wingal Liberator – 5000)

On Jason's side, a cute girl appeared. She was dressed in shorts, naval uniform, and a giant blaster in her hand.

On Annie's side, a dog in golden armour, dark red hair, wings, and a blade in his mouth appeared.

"I'll go first," Jason said. "I draw! Ride, Tear Knight, Allen!" (Tear Knight, Allen – 6000)

The girl transformed into a young boy with black hair, and no weapon appeared on his side, standing beside Jason.

"His skill activates! When I ride him, I discard 1 card, and I check the top 5 cards for an Aquaroid Unit," he did so, selecting a card, "And I'm adding Tear Knight, Diamantes."

"Astrea's pioneer skill moves her back here, and I end my turn.

**Jason**

**Hand – 5**

**Soul – 0**

**Damage - 0**

**Empty/Empty**

**Empty/ Tear Knight, Allen**

**Officer Cadet, Astrea/Empty**

"My turn, then," Annie started. "I draw and Ride Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus!" (Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus – 7000)

The dog became a knight armed with a curved blade, and his armour was covered by golden disks.

"Wingal moves here," Annie said as she slid the card out of the Soul. "And I call Little Liberator, Marron." (Little Liberator, Marron – 7000)

The sage in golden robes with the spell book appeared.

"Wingal boosts and my Vanguard attacks!" (Total Power – 12000) Annie said as she turned the two cards sideways. Jason remained silent, which meant that he was going to let the attack go through. "I check for a trigger," she said as she did so.

(Drive Check – Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred)

"Damage check," he took the top card of his deck and placed into his Damage Zone.

(Damage Check – Tear Knight, Cyprus)

"Now Marron attacks! And with her skill, she gains an extra 3000 power during er attack as long as my Vanguard is a Liberator!" (Total Power – 1000) Annie explained.

"No guard," Jason replied.

(Damage Check – Pyroxene Communications Sea Otter Soldier – Draw Trigger)

"Power to Vanguard and I draw," he replied calmly as he drew a card.

"Turn end," Annie informed.

**Annie - Jason**

**5 – Hand – 5**

**0 – Soul - 0**

**0 – Damage - 2**

**Empty/ Little Liberator, Marron – Empty/ Empty**

**Wingal Liberator/ CBL, Josephus – Tear Knight, Allen/ Empty**

**Empty/ Empty – Empty/ OC Astrea**

"I draw," Jason said as he started his turn. "I Ride Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos!" (Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos – 9000)

Allen became a blond man in naval uniform with two guns.

"I call two Tear Knight, Lazarus!"Jason said as he threw the two cards on the two Rearguard Circles. (Tear Knight, Lazarus – 10000) X2

Two men in naval uniform both armed with whip like swords, fin-like wings, and blue hair appeared. They both had blue skin, but one had darker skin than the other.

"My left Lazarus attacks Marron," Jason said calmly.

"No guard," Annie said.

The Tear Knight ran with amazing speed towards the sage and sliced her with his sword.

(Damage Check - Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion)

"Now this Lazarus attacks with Astrea's boost!" (Total Power – 14000)

(Damage Check – Halo Liberator, Mark)

"No guard," Annie said.

The other Tear Knight had ran with incredible speed, and sliced Josephus, who fought Lazarus off with his curved blade.

"Astrea's skill activates, when she boosts an attack that hits, I can Counterblast one, put her into the Soul, and then stand a Rearguard!" Jason declared. "Lazarus attacks once more!"

"No guard," Annie said.

(Damage Check – Liberator of Silence, Gallatin)

He ran forward again, slicing the Liberator.

"Algos attacks!"Jason declared.

"Pomergal Liberator guards," Annie said she put the card into the Guardian Circle.

(Total Shield – 12000)

"Drive trigger, check," Jason checked the card.

(Drive Check - Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom)

**Alice – Jason**

**5 – Hand – 5**

**0 – Soul – 2**

**3 – Damage – 2**

**0 – Counterblast - 1**

**Empty/ Empty – Tear Knight, Lazarus/ Empty**

**Wingal Liberator/ CBL, Josephus – MGOTRT, Algos/ Empty**

**Empty/ Empty/ - Tear Knight, Lazarus/ Empty**

Impressive, Kalin thought. Four attacks and still maintaining a good hand, nevertheless, if she has Blaster Blade Liberator in her hand, she will start shutting down stuff for him. Plus, since he plays Maelstrom, he'll need four attacks. He's already got Storm Rider, Diamantes in his hand due to Allen's skill, but he also has a loss, since he'll need to fill up his field, and with Blaster Blade Liberator's skill, she could send a Lazarus to the Drop Zone. With next turns draw, presuming he doesn't guard at all, he'll need to play at least 6 cards if he doesn't lose his other Lazarus. Anne's got this one, Kalin thought, smiling.

"My turn, I stand and draw! Annie said. "Hero of liberation, set this world free of evil with your holy blade! I Ride Blaster Blade Liberator!" (Blaster Blade Liberator – 9000)

Josephus smiled and raised his curved blade as he was engulfed by blinding light. The warrior became a knight with Blaster Blade's armour, but he had a golden cape, golden additions to his armour, dark blue lines, wielding the famous Blade.

"His skill activates! I counterblast two, and liberate this world of that Lazarus!" Annie said as she turned over two cards.

The knight roared and smashed his blade against the ground, and golden light travelled through the ground and it electrified Lazarus.

"Now call! Liberator of Royalty, Phallon, and Liberator of Silence, Gallatin!" She said as she threw the said cards on the field. (Knight of Loyalty, Phallon – 9000) (Liberator of Silence, - Gallatin)

Golden light exploded around Blaster Blade Liberator, and out came two knights, both dressed in golden armour. One had green hair with blue tips, and it was shoulder-length. He had a red cape. Like the Vanguard, he had lines but running through the parts that weren't covered with armour. He had a sword. The other knight had blue hair, golden armour, red cape, and a blue visor.

"Phallon attacks your Lazarus, and since my Vanguard is a liberator, he gains 3000 power during his attack!" Annie declared.

"No guard!" Jason shouted back.

The knight charged forward and slashed Lazarus across the chest.

"My Vanguard attacks yours with a boost from Wingal!" Annie said.

"Humph, this shall go through," Jason answered.

Blaster Blade Liberator charged forward and slashed Algos, who howled in pain.

"Checking for a trigger," Annie said as she revealed the top card of her deck.

(Drive Check – Armament Liberator, Gwdyion)

"Draw and power to Gallating," Annie decided

"I check for a damage trigger," Jason said slowly.

(Damage Check – Pyroxene Communications Sea Otter Soldier – Draw Trigger)

"Looks like luck is in my favour," he said as he drew a card. "Power goes to Algos."

Annie grits her teeth. "Gallatin attacks!"

"No guard," Jason said.

(Damage Check – Tear Knight, Cyprus)

**Annie – Jason**

**4 – Hand – 6**

**1 – Soul – 2**

**3 – Damage – 4**

**2 – Counterblast – 1**

**Empty/ Knight of Loyalty, Phallon – Empty /Empty**

**WL / Blaster Blade Liberator – MGOTRT, Algos/ Empty**

**Empty/ Liberator of Silence, Gallatin – Empty/ Empty**

"Stand and draw," Jason said. "It's time to purge the chaos. Dragon of the sea, the harbinger of justice, descend O justifying dragon! Drown the chaos! I Ride Blue Storm Dragon, MAELSTROM!" Jason shouted. (Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom – 11000)

On his right, a huge pillar of water broke through as the purple dragon appeared. It roared loudly, shaking everything. It had two giant wing-like things, but they had lots of hexagons it, and it was made of metal. It roared again as it stared at the Liberators.

"I call Storm Rider, Diamantes, Navalgazer Dragon behind him, Battle Siren, Dorothea behind Maelstrom, Storm Rider, Lysander, and Tear Knight, Lazarus behind him!" Jason said. (SD, Diamantes – 9000) (Navalgazer Dragon – 10000) (BS – Dorothea – 6000) (SD, Lysnader – 11000) (TK, Lazarus – 10000)

A man with green and blue hair in naval uniform appeared, wielding to huge swords, while behind him another Tear Dragon appeared, holding a futuristic weapon, walrus like teeth, and a horn. Behind the Vanguard appeared a mermaid in naval uniform a appeared, wielding a trident. On the dragons right rose a man in glorious naval uniform, wielding a ray sword, with blue shoulder-length fancy hair, and behind him rose the Tear Knight who had faced the punishment of Blaster Blade Liberator.

He's going all out, planning to finish everything. This is it, this could be his Final Turn, Kalin thought, worried that Annie might lose. I hadn't expected that good of a hand, and also hadn't expected that draw trigger.

"Diamantes attacks your Vanguard!" Jason commanded, and got no response from Annie. "Diamantes gains 2000 power since it's the battle!"

The man in naval uniform ran forward on the wide bridge and struck with his twin humongous blades, which Blaster Blade Liberator barely managed to fend off.

"Checking for a damage trigger," Annie said.

(Damage Check – Armament Liberator, Gwdyion – Draw Trigger)

"Power to Vanguard and I draw," Annie said as she drew a card.

"Diamantes switch places with Navalgazer who sadly can't attack your Vanguard, so he'll attack Phallon," Jaden said, irritated.

The dragon shot a blue beam from his weapon, which destroyed Phallon.

"Lysander attacks Gallatin!" Jason commanded.

The man ran forward and slashed Gallatin across the chest.

"I counterblast and Lazarus and Lysander switch places, and Lazarus attacks your Vanguard!" Jason commanded as he switched the places of both units.

The Tear Knight ran forward and tried striking Blaster Blade Liberator, who parried it off.

"Now Dorothea boosts, and Maelstrom attacks, and Dorothea's skill gives him an extra 4000 since this is a battle that exceeded 3 battles, and his skill activates, since it's the fourth battle, he gains 5000 power!" (Total Power – 26000)

"I guard with Halo Liberator, Mark!" Annie said. (Perfect Guard)

The hexagonal things shot forward, but a knight in red armour came, who raised his right hand, and an energy shield came out, blocking all the torpedoes.

"Twin Drive, first," Jason said as he turned over a card.

(Drive Trigger - Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom)

"Second," but Jason realized that he couldn't win this turn.

(Drive Trigger – Storm Rider, Diamantes)

"Damage Check," Annie turned over a card.

(Damage Check – Blaster Blade Liberator)

**Annie – Jason**

**3 – Hand – 3**

**1 – Soul -3**

**5 – Damage – 4**

**2 – Counter Blast – 3**

**SD, Diamantes/ Navalgazer Dragon – Empty /Empty**

**BS, Dorothea/ BSD, Maelstrom – Blaster Blade Liberator /Empty**

**SD, Lysander/ TK, Lazarus – Empty/Empty**

"Well," Annie started, as she drew a card and stood her Vanguard, "It was a fun game, but sorry, this is it. This is the final turn!"

"It can't be," but Jason knew it.

"The one who shall liberate these lands, gather the heroes and set this world free from evil!" Annie chanted as she held a card that shone blinding light." I ride Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred!" she finished as she slammed the card down, shaking the disk a tiny bit. (Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred – 11000)

Blaster Blade Liberator smiled, and raised his sword as he exploded in bright light, and from it descended a knight holding a broad sword, with white cape, golden parts of armour sticking out from under his spiked shoulder pads and waist.

"And now, LIMIT BREAK!" Annie declared, turned two cards face-down. "I check for the top card of my deck for a Gold Paladin and I get to Superior Call it!" Annie turned the card over. "Perfect! I superior call Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus, and soul blast one to draw a card since he was called from the deck!" She did so. (CBL, Josephus – 7000) "Now I call Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion behind Alfred, and Liberator of the Flute, in front of Josephus, and finally Gallatin!" (Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion – 6000) (Liberator of the Flute, Escrad – 9000) (Liberator of Silence, Gallation – 10000)

A blue horse with golden armour on his leg, and a mane and tail of flames appeared behind Alfred. On Alfred's right rose a golden armoured knight with bladed wings and a flute, with green hair, and on his left the Liberator of Silence appeared.

"Josephus boosts, and Escrad attacks!" Annie declared. (Total Power – 16000)

If I guard this, I'd be wasting too much shield, if I don't, she'll Superior Call a unit, which is random chance, so I'll let it go through, Jason thought. "No guard!" he decided.

The Liberator played music, and musical notes were shot at the dragon.

"Damage check," he said.

(Damage Check - Navalgazer Dragon)

"Escrad's skill," she said, turning over one card. "Superior call, Pomergal Liberator!"

The cute dog appeared behind Gallatin.

"Now, boosted by Flare Mane Stallion, Alfred attacks, and Alfred gains 2000 power for every other Liberator, and I soul blast by Flare Mane Stallion's skill to give him and extra 5000 power!" (Total Power – 32000)

"I don't have enough, so no guard," Jason said quietly

The king ran forward and he jumped off, and slashed an arc across the dragon's chest, who howled in agony.

"Now Twin Drive," Annie turned over two cards, with no triggers revealed.

"Damage Check," Jason said, turning over a card.

(Damage Check – Storm Rider, Basil)

They both strapped the disks to their backs after collecting their cards.

"Well," Annie started, "Better go pack up your stuff."

"A deal is a deal," he said as he walked back to the dome.

"Well done," Kalin said.

"No sweat," Annie said, blushing slightly.

"You represent Alfred, gathering us heroes," Kalin said, smiling slightly.

"Hehe thanks," Annie said, blushing even more.

"Where are we going next?" Kalin asked, but Annie took out a flyer out of her pocket, grinning, and gave it to him.

"The VF circuit? Serious?" Kalin said, eyes wide.

"Yep!" she said. "We can't go traveling around the world, so this is our chance to spot out teams that have Protectors!"

"No other choice," he sighed. They talked casually, and thirty minutes later Jason came out, with a single bag.

"Where are we going now?" Jason said.

"The VF circuit!" Annie said, and explained everything to him.

"Alright then, let's do this," Jason answered, as they went aboard the ship. And with that, the three heroes sailed away from the land, aboard the huge ship taking them to the Mainland, which was North America, but united.

We're back in the dark room with the silver table. The man with the ancient voice started, "THREE!" he screamed, but got into a coughing fit. "THREE! Three Protector's are together, and you pathetic fools! What are you all doing?! Just slacking around here, doing nothing!" He held out his right hand to his right, and a red beam shot, making a new hole through the wall.

"My followers have already found them," a man on the right side of the table said. He had a black beard that stuck out, and had a way a pirate would speak. "They were in the Aqua Lands, and have recently left. The ship they took is heading to the mainland."

"Hmmm… The VF circuit is coming up, isn't it? They are probably heading there, which we shall do too! Its first event is in the Mainland, isn't it? Well Whitney, Ares, and Michael, you'll be competing too."

Three of the members nodded.

"Make the Ancients proud, my dear ones," he said, and the members left.

Hey there! So that's the end of the second chapter, hope you liked it, and please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Michael's Power

Cardfight! Vanguard: Gathering Heroes

Chapter 3: Michael's Power

**Me: Hi there! Sorry for my no update for such a long period of time, it's I've been cyber-bullied to death and couldn't think straight at all, and there was lots of drama, so there. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! I've also noticed that I've made countless mistakes and my last two chapters weren't that good, but I'll try to improve that.**

We're in the dark room where the meeting has been dismissed, and the 3 of the 5 members went into a cave, leaving the mysterious leader and the man with the pirate accent behind.

"Have you any news on the traitor?" the leader asked the bearded man.

"No, sir," the bearded man started. "I don't know about him being a Protector or having PSYQualia."

"It isn't an easy thing to wield that clan," the leader said. "But, nevertheless, I want you to pit him against Ares, make them fight."

"And what if he really IS a Protector?" the bearded man questioned.

"Then I shall fight him myself."

"But, My Lord, you're in no shape to Card Fi-" the bearded man started, only to be interrupted by the leader.

"Are you questioning me, Aaron?" the leader said. "If you are, then you can forget yourself as my colleague, Whitney could take your place." The bearded man screamed in agony as something glowed on his chest, a crest burning there. "You can't defy me, Aaron."

"I-I'm s-sorry M-My L-Lord," he answered, and the crest disappeared. "I shall do as you say."

We're in the cave that the hall in the room had led to, with Ares, Whitney, and Michael looking through their decks. Their hoods were off, except Whitney's, who's in the corner of the room covering her face.

Ares was bulky and well built, and he was bald. He had a scar running across his neck, and had red eyes.

Michael was tall and slim, had silver hair, and silver eyes.

The man with the beard walked in and took off his hood. He had blue eyes, black shaggy hair like that of Hagrid's in the Harry Potter books, and had an eye patch covering his left eye.

Ares glanced at him. "What do you want?"

"Our leader has requested for this team to have a leader," the man started. "You guys can choose, or Card Fight for it."

"I don't really care," Whitney said coldly.

"Michael, you can do the job," the man said, smirking.

"Woah!" Ares raised his hands. "HIM? Over my dead body!"

"You're already dead, fool," Michael said.

"Aaron you can't be serious?" Ares said.

"You can Card Fight for it," Aaron challenged.

"You scared, Mickey" Ares taunted.

"You're on," Michael said.

They both went to different sides, and activated their V-disks. Ares' was a red one, and it had orange light with yellow circles, Damage Zone, Drop Zone, and Deck Zone, while Michael's was a silver V-disk, red field, black circles, Damage Zone, Deck Zone, and Drop Zone. They both placed their starting Vanguards, and then they both drew 5 cards, Michael redrawing 2, and Ares redrawing one.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Ares yelled.

"Stand up, the, Vanguard!" Michael said.

"Lizard Soldier, Conroe!" Ares yelled. (Lizard Soldier, Conroe – 5000)

"Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn!" Michael declared, flipping over the card. (Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn – 5000)

Beside Ares, a Dragon-man with a flaming axe and shield appeared, snarling at Michael, while on Michael's side of the field a metal unicorn with a red horn, and black rings around its legs and horns appeared.

"How about we make things more interesting?!" Ares started. "I win, and I become leader AND take your deck, you win and you get Dragonic Overlord the End."

"I'm going to win anyway, and I want nothing from you," Michael said.

"Why you-"Ares started.

"I draw," Michael started. "I ride Demonic Bullet Star-vader, Neon!" (Demonic Bullet Star-vader, Neon – 7000)

The unicorn transformed into a robot with a horn, black rings around its legs, and a blaster for a left hand.

"Dust Tail Unicorn moves back here, and I end my turn," Michael said, sliding the card out of the Soul.

"My turn then!" Ares declared. "I draw!" He did so. "Now I ride Wyvern Guard, Barri, and move Conroe behind him!" (Wyvern Guard, Barri – 6000)

A knight riding a mechanical red wyvern appeared on Ares' right, and the Lizard Soldier appeared behind it.

"Boosted by Conroe, I attack your Vanguard!" Ares said, turning both cards sideways. (Total Power – 11000)

"No guard," Michael said.

"Drive trigger, check" Ares turned over a card.

(Drive Trigger – Dragonic Overlord the End)

"Damage check," Michael turned over a card.

(Damage Check – Paradox Nail, Fenrir)

"Turn end," Ares said.

**Ares – Michael**

**6 – Hand – 5**

**0 – Soul – 0**

**0 – Damage – 1**

**Empty/Empty – Empty/ Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn**

**LS, Conroe/ Wyvern Guard, Barri – DB Star-vader, Neon/ Empty**

**Empty/ Empty – Empty/ Empty **

"Time for the sealing of your fate to start," Michael said darkly. "I ride Star-vader, Mobius Breath Dragon, and then call One Who Shoots Gravitational Singularities!"

(Star-vader, Mobius Breath Dragon – 9000) (One Who Shoots Gravitational Singularities – 8000)

A metal plated dragon with metal wings, 2 horns, spiked tail, and a black ring around his wings engulfed Neon, and on Mobius Breath Dragon's right, appeared a female cyborg, butterfly wings, blue hair, and a visor.

"Mobious Breath Dragon attacks!" Michael said.

"Guard with Gatling Claw Dragon!" Ares said. (Total Power – 11000)

The dragon flew higher above Michael, and three black rings appeared, and it opened its mouth, releasing black lightning, but then a dragon holding a gun appeared and took the hit.

"Checking for a trigger," Michael turned over a card.

(Drive Trigger - Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon)

"Fool," Michael said.

"You think I was gonna fall for your trap so you could Lock my unit?!" Ares said, smirking.

"I knew you wouldn't, just wanted you to waste cards for guarding," Michael said, still showing no emotions.

He's planning that far ahead, Whitney thought.

"One Who Shoots attacks your Vanguard boosted by Dust Tail Unicorn!" Michael said, turning the card sideways. (Total Power – 13000)

"No guard!" Ares said. The female cyborg with butterfly wings made three black rings, put her hand through them and drew it out again, pulling black lightning, and shot it at Barri.

"Damage Check," Ares turned over a card.

(Damage Check – Dragon Knight, Nehalem)

"Turn end," Michael said.

**Ares – Michael**

**5 – Hand – 5**

**0 – Soul – 1**

**1 – Damage – 1**

**Empty/ Empty – OWS Gravitational Singularities/ Star-vader, DT Unicorn**

**LS, Conroe/ Wyvern Guard, Barri – Star-vader, MBD/ Empty**

**Empty/ Empty – Empty/ Empty**

"My turn!" Ares started. "Stand and draw!" He did so. "I ride Dragon Knight, Nehalem!" (Dragon Knight, Nehalem – 10000)

The wyvern rider became a dragon rider in dark blue armour, a spear, and a shield with a design on it. Nehalem glared through the eye holes.

"I call Wyvern Strike, Tejas!" Ares said, throwing down the card. (Wyvern Strike, Tejas – 8000)

A mechanical blue wyvern flew from the air to Nehalem's side behind Ares, with a knight riding it.

"Conroe's Counterblast!" Ares said, turning over one card. "I retire him and add Embodiment of Armour, Bahr to my hand from my deck, and then I call it!" (Embodiment of Armour, Bahr – 8000)

A blue-scaled, white-haired dragon-man rose, holding a sword, with red armour. He growled at the opposing field.

"Tejas attacks Dust Tail Unicorn!" Ares said.

The wyvern flew to the top of the domed ceiling, and down to the unicorn.

"Guard with Star-vader, Pulsar Bear," Michael calmly put the card on the Guardian Circle. (Total Power – 10000)

A huge, misshapen, silver bear appeared, blocking the wyvern rider.

"Nehalem attacks with Bahr's boost!" Ares said, turning the 2 cards sideways. (Total Power – 18000)

"Check for a trigger," Ares said.

(Drive Check – Embodiment of Spear, Tahr – Critical Trigger)

"All effects to my Vanguard!" Ares said, grinning. (New Total Power – 23000, 2 crit)

The dragon rider flew a few feet above the air, and flew towards the Cyber Dragon, who thrust the spear into the dragon's chest.

(Damage Check – Star-vader, Scouting Ferris – Draw Trigger)

"Power to the Vanguard and I draw," Michael said.

(Damage Check – Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon)

"Turn end," Ares said.

**Ares – Michael**

**5 – Hand – 5**

**1 – Soul – 1**

**1 – Damage – 3**

**1 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty/ Empty – OWS Gravitational Singularities/ Star-vader, DT Unicorn**

**EOA, Bahr/ Dragon Knight, Nehalem – Star-vader, MBD/ Empty**

** Empty/ Wyvern Strike, Tejas – Empty/ Empty **

"My turn, I stand and draw," Michael declared. "The beginning… of the infinite cycle of destruction, pain, and void, descend my dragon, seal the fate of those who oppose you! I ride Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon!" (Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon – 11000)

The dragon roared, and a black ring formed under it, and it exploded, forming a black pillar. A horrendous silver dragon, surrounded by black rings on different parts appeared, with antler like horns, clawed hands, and a glass shattering scream.

"It doesn't matter if you use that clan, you won't win!" Ares growled.

"I call Twilight Baron and Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star!" Michael threw the cards on his disk. (Twilight Baron – 10000) (Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star – 8000)

A cannon wielding giant robot appeared on the dragon's left, and behind the dragon appeared what looked like a Blaster Unit, with two blades, helmet covering his eyes, and red lines running through him.

"Boosted by Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star, Infinite Zero Dragon attacks your Vanguard, and furthermore, his skill activates, giving him an extra 2000 power!" Michael declared. (Total Power – 21000)

"No guard," Ares said.

"Twin Drive, first," Michael turned over a card.

(Drive Check – Star-vader, Meteor Liger – Critical Trigger)

"Power to Twilight Baron, and critical to my Vanguard!" Michael declared. (New Total Power – 21000, 2 crit) "Second check."

(Drive Check – Soaring Star-vader, Krypton)

The dragon raised back its head, and a black sphere appeared above his mouth, and then shot it forward. It collided with Nehalem who screamed in pain.

"Damage Check," Ares took two cards, revealing no triggers.

(Damage Check – Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara)

(Damage Check – Wyvern Guard, Barri)

"Twilight Baron attacks your Vanguard, his skill giving him 2000 power!" Michael declared. (Total Power – 17000)

"Guard with Tahr!" Ares moved the cards to the Guardian Circle. (Total Power – 20000)

Michael smirked, "Turn end."

**Ares – Michael**

**4 – Hand – 5**

**2 – Soul – 1**

**3 – Damage – 3**

**0 – Counterblast – 1**

**Empty/ Empty – OWS Gravitational Singularities/ Star-vader, DT Unicorn**

**EOA, Bahr/ Dragon Knight, Nehalem – Star-vader, IZD/ Hollow Twin Blades, BS**

**Empty/ Wyvern Rider, Tejas – Twilight Baron/ Empty**

"I stand and draw!" Ares stood his units and drew. "The beginning of the End! This is the dragon whose flames start the apocalypse! I ride Dragonic Overlord The End!" (Dragonic Overlord the End – 11000)

The dragon knight roared and burst into flames, and something from the tornado of flames roared. A dragon with 4 arms, each wielding blasters appeared. He glared at the opposing dragon, and the dragon returned its glare.

"I retire Wyvern Rider, Tejas to call Burning Horn Dragon, one Iron Tail Dragon, and one Dragon Spirit Mage!"Ares threw down the cards. On the dragon's right side, appeared a crimson dragon, covered with golden spikes and golden horns burst from flames. On the right, appeared a dragon with an axe-like tail, and behind him a dragon wearing a robe, with a book in his hand, a cane. He was old and shriveled. (Burning Horn Dragon – 8000) (Iron Tail Dragon – 7000) (Dragon Spirit Mage – 6000)

"But you won't get him to 13000 power," Michael said.

"But that's where Dragon Spirit Mage skill's kicks in, taking a card in my hand and place it in my Soul," Ares said as he revealed Dragonic Overlord and put him in the Soul. A red aura engulfed the dragon.

"Boosted by Dragon Spirit Mage, Iron Tail Dragon attacks!" Ares declared. (Total Power – 13000)

The dragon flew forward and sliced Infinite Zero Dragon across his chest.

(Damage Check – Star-vader, Aurora Eagle)

"Boosted by Bahr, my Vanguard attacks!" The dragon shot many blasts from its gun. (Total Power – 21000)

"I guard with Barrier Star-vader, Promethium," Michael threw the card onto the Guardian Circle. (Perfect Guard)

A cyborg teenager with blue silver hair, armour, a visor and a horn appeared. He extended his right arm and stopped the blasts from the Dragon.

"Twin Drive, first" Ares turned a card over.

(Drive Check – Wyvern Guard, Barri)

"Second," Ares turned over another card.

(Drive Check – Gatling Claw Dragon – Draw Trigger)

"Power to Burning Horn Dragon and I draw one card," Ares drew a card. "Burning Horn attacks your Vanguard, and plus 3000 power due to his skill!" (Total Power – 16000)

"No guard," Michael declared.

The dragon charged forward and flew into the dragon's chest like a meteor.

"Damage check," he turned over a card.

(Damage Check - One Who Shoots Gravitational Singularities)

"Turn end," Ares said, disappointed.

**Ares – Michael**

**3 – Hand – 3**

**3 – Soul – 2**

**3 – Damage – 5**

**1 – Counterblast – 0**

**Dragon Spirit Mage/ Iron Tail Dragon – OWS Gravitational Singularities/Empty**

**EOA, Bahr/ Dragonic Overlord The End – Star-vader, IZD/ Hollow Twin Blades, BS**

**Empty/ Burning Horn Dragon – Twilight Baron/ Empty**

"My turn, I stand and draw!" Michael did so and smirked. "Final Turn!"

"I have three damage, think you can beat me?!" Ares growled.

"Your fate is sealed," Michael said. "Dragon breaker of hope and freedom, come forth and make a new law with the power of sealing all that exists! Break Ride! Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon!" (Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon – 11000 +10000= 21000)

A black ring appeared on the ground around Infinite Zero Dragon, and then exploded making a dark pillar. Out of it a dragon that looked like Spectral Duke Dragon rose, except wielding no weapon, black rings flying around him, and was grey. It had huge wings. It roared loudly, glaring at the dragons.

"And now," Michael started, a cold look appeared on his face, "LOCK!" Two black rings appeared with another black ring inside it appeared swirling in the air. "I Lock Embodiment of Armour, Bahr, and I Lock Burning Horn Dragon!" The black rings shot forward and to the said monsters, and the rings expanded, trapping the two units. It then shrank and became a black sphere with black rings swirling around them, the cards in the middle.

"Damn you!" Ares growled.

"Not done," Michael started. "First I counterblast one and move Dust Tail Unicorn to the Soul to Lock one of your Rearguards, so say bye-bye to Iron Tail Dragon!" The unicorn became two rings and shot toward Iron Tail Dragon, and then it engulfed him, trapping him in the black sphere.

"Next, Nebula Lord Dragon's counterblast!" Michael started, turning over two cards, "To Lock one of your back-row Rearguards, so Dragon Spirit Mage shall be Locked!" The dragon shot two of its rings, and the same process happened with Dragon Spirit Mage, Locking him.

Wow, Whitney thought.

"This is your end," Michael said. "Nebula Lord Dragon's Limit Break! All units in my front row gain 3000 power for each of your Locked units, which is 12000 power total!" (Star-vader Nebula Lord Dragon – 33000) (Twilight Baron – 22000) (One Who Shoots Gravitational Singularities – 20000)

"Not done, I call Demonic Bullet Star-vader, Neon behind One Who Shoots, and another Demonic Bullet Star-vader behind Twilight Baron!" Michael threw down the cards.

The two cyborgs from the beginning appeared.

"Boosted by Binary Star, Nebula Lord Dragon attacks!" Michael turned the cards sideways. (Total Power – 41000)

I shouldn't guard this, Ares thought. I just have to hope for no triggers at all. "No guard!"

"Twin Drive, first!" Michael turned over a card.

(Drive Check – Star-vader, Meteor Liger – Critical Trigger)

"Power to Twilight Baron, critical to Nebula Lord Dragon," Michael said. "Second check."

(Drive Check – Star-vader, Vice Soldiert – Critical Trigger)

"Another critical," Michael smiled. "Critical to my Vanguard."

"Damage check, three times," Ares turned over the cards.

(Damage Check – Wyvern Strike, Tejas)

(Drive Check - Embodiment of Armour, Bahr)

"You're gonna have to get a Heal Trigger," Michael said.

Ares turned over the last card.

(Drive Check - Dragonic Overlord)

Ares collected his cards silently, and Michael did the same.

"Guess you're the captain," Ares admitted.

"If this is the level of your Card Fighting, we are never going to beat one Protector, not even the WEAKEST one. If this is the level of your Card Fighting, I am disgusted that our leader has chosen someone as weak as you. You think because you have Dragonic Overlord the End makes you amazingly strong? If so, then you are by far the most idiotic and pathetic person I have met so far."

Ares was dumbfounded, Whitney stared, and so did

"Humph," Michael said.

Aaron nodded. "Well, you're going to travel to the mainland in a week, alright?"

They all nodded.

Baron walked out the cave and to the room.

"How did it go?" the leader asked.

"Like you predicted, Michael won," Aaron said.

"He's too soft," the leader said.

"You suspect he is a traitor, right?" Baron said.

The leader nodded. But what they didn't notice was that Michael was outside the opening to the room.

Dragon Spirit Mage

6000 Power – Boost – Flame Dragon – Kagero – Dragon Nation

(Act) When this unit appears on (V) or (R) circle, choose a Kagero unit from your hand, and put that card into your Soul.


	4. Chapter 4: Michael's Escape

Cardfight! Vanguard: Gathering Heroes

**Me: Hi there. I think this will be my last chapter since I really don't think this story is that great, I barely have any reviewers, and it's probably a waste of space, so I think I'm gonna delete the story. **

Chapter 4: Michael's Escape

**(Michael's POV)**

My eyes widened when I heard their suspicion of me being a traitor. How did they find out?! I hadn't activated my PSYQualia, and I have never contacted any of the Protectors. I can't escape; because there's only one way out of this island I could be easily stopped. I had decided to stay here and spy, and they wanted me since I had the Link Joker clan. The problem was that since the leader rescued me, I have to do the miraculous to escape. I turned around and ran up to my room. I had a bed, maps, pictures of the three Protectors, and a desk. I went to my desk and opened a drawer, taking out some cards, and tried focusing to work on my deck. I have to escape this place. Even if I had to Card Fight my way out of it. Whitney was very strong, as strong as me. I had beaten Ares countless times, but I was worried about Aaron. He never battled, and he was the closest to the leader. I forced myself to calm down. There WAS a way out of this island, but it was extremely dangerous. I'd have to fight an Island Guardian, and they were amazingly strong. I can try contacting a Protector, but I can get caught. Guess I have to go with the first choice.

We never slept, so we were like zombies. Ares would either be working out or beating up stuff, and Whitney would be in her room planning traps. She was an impressive Card Fighter for a 14 year-old kid, not to mention that she had PSYQualia.

I never used my PSYQualia here, because we Protector's have a special link. Whenever one of us activated PSYQualia, we can see through each other's eyes, battles, places, etc. Kalin, Jason and Annie. I have to find them, but not now. Not yet, anyway.

I lay down in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I look at the time. 12 Am. Time to get moving..I got out of bed, I took a bag out of my wardrobe, and stuffed three black cloaks and opened a drawer and took out five black deck cases, and a suitcase with every Link Joker card, slung my V-disk across my back, pocketed my deck, and walked out of my room. I walked around, looking for the secret exit. There was pretty much nothing here. There was the science lab, which was off limits for some reason, where our leader stayed the whole day when we had no meetings. Baron was probably scouting the seas right now. If Ares found me, I could easily beat him and use the power of my clan to Reverse him, make him my follower. I walked down a set of stairs, and headed right, and walked down a tunnel. I slung my hood on. It was a dead-end. I walked up to the secret passage, and took a card out of my deck, slid it across a part on the wall, and a door opened. Only Protectors could enter here, which proved that Baron and our leader couldn't enter. I couldn't help smirking.

I started walking down the hall. On either side were images of Cray, units, Blaster Blade defeating Blaster Dark, and other stuff. There was another dead end, but I activated my PSYQualia, and it immediately burst open. I kept walking, until I got to a circular arena.

"I am prepared, to exit," I said.

"You shall pass a test first," a voice said, and a light body appeared. It formed into a woman with brown hair, silver eyes, and pale skin. She wore a robe.

"I accept the challenge," I answered back.

She smirked, and extended her arm forward, and a fight table made of stone appeared on either side. We both took our Starter Vanguards, and placed it on the table.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" She flipped over her Vanguard. "Name is Lyra, by the way."

"Stand up, the, Vanguard!" I flipped over my Vanguard.

"Girl Who Crossed the Gap," she declared.

"Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn!" I declared.

On her side, a cute short girl appeared, in leggings, red shirt, and a pink skirt.

On my side the metal unicorn appeared.

"I'll start first," she said. "I draw and ride Dark Metal Bicorn!"

A gray two horned horse appeared on her side of the field, with gold parts on him, and orange tail and mane.

"That ends my turn," she said.

"My turn," I drew a card. "I ride Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star, and move Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn back here!"

The unicorn transformed into the Blaster-looking knight, with two blades, red lines running through him, and helmet with a visor covering his face.

"I attack with Binary Star!" I declared, turning both cards sideways. "Checking for a trigger."

(Drive Check – Soaring Star-vader, Krypton)

"Turn end," I said.

"Damage check," she turned over a card.

(Damage Check – Hades Hypnotist)

**Lyra – Michael**

**5 – Hand – 6**

**0 – Soul – 0**

**1 – Damage – 0**

**Girl Who Crossed the Gap/ Empty – Empty/ Empty**

**Empty/ Dark Metal Bicorn – Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star/ Empty**

**Empty/ Empty – Empty/ Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn**

"My turn, I draw!" she drew a card, and grinned. "It's time for the show to start. This is Act 1 of your doom!" I remained calm, waiting for her next move. "I ride Elephant Juggle, calling Barking Cerberus, and Midnight Bunny!" (Elephant Juggler – 9000) (Barking Cerberus – 10000) (Midnight Bunny – 7000)

The bicorn became a giant ogre juggling elephants, beside him appeared a weird-looking patched Cerberus, and behind the Cerberus came a girl dressed in pink bunny clothes.

"Elephant Juggler's skill, soul charging two cards," Lyra took two cards and slid them in the soul. Dang.

(Soul Charge – Nightmare Doll, Alice)

(Soul Charge – Barking Cerberus)

"My Vanguard attacks!" Lyra turned her cards sideways. "Check for a trigger."

(Drive Check – Sword Magician, Sarah)

The giant ogre threw an elephant at Binary Star, who was sent flying across the room.

"Damage check," I turned over a card.

(Damage Check – Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon)

"Now boosted by Midnight Bunny, Barking Cerberus is coming in!" the Cerberus ran forward and jumped, drew a paw back but was stopped by a machine liger. (Total Power – 17000)

"No way is that gonna get through," I started. "I guard with Star-vader, Meteor Liger!" (Total Power – 18000)

** Lyra – Michael**

**4 – Hand – 5**

**3 – Soul – 0**

**1 – Damage – 1**

**Girl Who Crossed the Gap/ Empty – Empty/ Empty**

**Empty/ Elephant Juggler – Hollow Twin Blades, BS/ Empty**

**Midnight Bunny/ Barking Cerberus – Empty/ Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn**

She smirked. "That ends my turn, but are you really afraid that much of what the Pale Moon Circus can do?"

I didn't answer her, but stood my units and drew a card. "I ride Soaring Star-vader, Krypton, and call Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon!" (Soaring Star-vader, Krypton – 10000) (Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon – 9000)

Hollow Twin Blades was engulfed in red-black light, and in its place came a cyborg wielding a sword, with a red visor. On his left came a grey, white, and black robot with black orbs in various places and he had a huge mechanical sword.

I considered if I should rush her, but no. "Boosted by Dust Tail Unicorn, Unrivaled Star-vader Radon attacks first, gaining a 3000 power bonus since my Vanguard is a Star-vader!" (Total Power – 17000)

The robot shot a blast from his sword.

"No guard," she said. "Damage check."

(Damage Check – Fire Juggler)

"Now Krypton is gonna attack you!" I turned the card sideways.

She smirked, "No guard."

"I check for a trigger," I looked at the top card of my deck and a golden icon shone. "Get, Critical trigger."

(Drive Check – Star-vader, Vice Soldiert – Critical Trigger)

"Damage check," she took a card that shone emerald. "Get, Heal trigger."

(Damage Check – Candy Clown – Heal Trigger)

"Power to Vanguard and heal one damage," she took a card from her Damage Zone and put in her Drop Zone. "Second damage check," she took another card, revealing no trigger.

(Damage Check – Midnight Invader)

"Turn end," I said.

** Lyra – Michael**

**4 – Hand – 5**

**3 – Soul – 1**

**3 – Damage – 1**

**Girl Who Crossed the Gap/ Empty – Empty/ Empty**

**Empty/ Elephant Juggler – Soaring Star-vader, Krypton/ Empty**

**Midnight Bunny/ Barking Cerberus – U Star-vader, Radon/ Star-vader, DT Unicorn**

"Stand and draw," she said. "Act two of your doom," she said, winking. "The blades dance on across the battlefield, come forth and spill blood everywhere! I ride Sword Magician, Sarah!" (Sword Magician, Sarah – 10000)

The ogre burst into purple light, and in his place appeared a girl in red striped clothes with swords floating all around her with silver hair and black skirt.

"Now I call Mirror Demon and a Dark Metal Bicorn!" she said, throwing down the cards. (Mirror Demon – 8000) (Dark Metal Bicorn – 8000)

A demon in night clothes and coming out of a mirror appeared, and behind the Sword Magician appeared the bicorn from the beginning.

"Mirror Demon attacks Radon with a boost from Girl Who Crossed the Gap!" she turned the cards sideways. (Total Power – 13000)

"No guard," I decided.

The demon jumped out of the mirror and bashed into Radon.

"Damage check," I took a card from the top of my deck and put it in the Damage Zone.

(Damage Check – Star-vader, Pulsar Bear)

"Now I counterblast to move Mirror Demon into the Soul and bring Nightmare Doll, Alice out!" she did so.

A giant doll appeared. Its head touched the top of the cave. She had yellow hair and wore a red dress.

"And now she attacks your Vanguard!" she turned Alice sideways.

"I guard with Gama Burst, Fenrir!" I threw down the card on the Guardian circle. (Total Power – 15000)

The doll reached out to Krypton, but a silver red mechanical dog appeared and she drew her hand back.

"My Cerberus attacks with Midnight Bunny's boost!" she turned both her cards sideways. (Total Power – 17000)

"No guard!" I decided.

The Cerberus pounced forward and bit Krypton.

"Damage check," I turned over a card.

(Damage Check – Star-vader, Nebula Captor – Draw Trigger)

"Perfect," I said, smiling slightly. "Draw and give the power to Krypton." (Soaring Star-vader, Krypton – 15000)

"Midnight's skill, I counterblast one to call a unit from the soul and move her there, and I'm gonna switch her out with a Dark Metal Bicorn!" she slipped the Bunny into the Soul, and brought out the bicorn.

Midnight Bunny winked and waved, then faded and out came the bicorn.

"You're betting on a Stand Trigger to stand Cerberus and come at me with an 18000 Power column?" I realized.

"Exactly so," she told me. "Dark Metal Bicorn boosts, and Sarah attacks, and when she's boosted by a Pale Moon unit, that's an extra 3000 power to her!" she said, grinning at me. (Sword Magician, Sarah – 21000)

"No guard," I said.

"Twin Drive," she said. "First."

(Drive Check – Sky High Walker – Stand Trigger)

"Standing Cerberus and give him the power, and second check," she turned over another card.

(Drive Check – Mirror Demon)

All the swords flew at Krypton, who tried parrying them off, but was scratched all over his body.

"Damage check," I turned over a card.

(Damage Check – Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star)

"Boosted by Dark Metal Bicorn, Barking Cerberus attacks!" she said. I was getting tired of that Cerberus. (Total Power – 23000)

"Guard with Star-vader, Stellar Garage!" I threw the card onto the Guardian Circle. (Total Power – 25000)

The Cerberus pounced forward but a cyborg that resembled Promethium appeared, stopping the attack.

"That ends my turn," she said, grinning at me widely.

**Lyra – Michael**

**4 – Hand – 4**

**4 – Soul – 1**

**3 – Damage – 4**

**2 – Counterblast – 0 **

**Girl Who Crossed the Gap/ Nightmare Doll, Alice – Empty/ Empty**

**DM Bicorn/ Sword Magician, Sarah – Soaring Star-vader, Krypton/ Empty**

**DM Bicorn/ Barking Cerberus – Empty/ Star-vader, DT Unicorn**

"The beginning… of the infinite cycle of destruction, pain, and void, descend my dragon, seal the fate of those who oppose you! I ride Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon!" I chanted, throwing the card on the V-disk. (Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon – 11000)

A black ring appeared on the ground around Krypton. It shot upwards, forming a black pillar. From there a glass-shattering scream was heard, as the metal plated horrendous dragon with clawed hands and antler-like horns appeared, black rings around several parts of his body.

"Now I call Twilight Baron and Soaring Star-vader, Krypton!" I threw the two other cards on the disk. (Twilight Baron – 10000) (Soaring Star-vader, Krypton – 10000)

The giant robot with the blaster appeared on the dragon's right while Krypton appeared on his left.

"My Vanguard attacks yours first, plus his skill!" I turned the card sideways. (Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon – 13000)

"No guard," Lyra decided.

"Now for the Twin Drive," I turned over a card.

(Drive Trigger – Star-vader, Meteor Liger – Critical Trigger)

"Power to Baron and Critical to my Vanguard!" I decided.

"Now for the second check," I turned over another card.

(Drive Trigger – Star-vader, Nebula Captor – Draw Trigger)

"I give the power to Twilight Baron, and I draw!" So far so good.

The dragon reared back its head and shot a black blast.

Lyra grits her teeth. "Damage check." She turned over two cards.

(Damage Check – Nightmare Doll, Alice)

(Damage Check – Flyer Flyer – Draw Trigger)

"Power to Sarah and I draw," she said.

"Twilight Baron attacks your Vanguard, and when he attacks he gains 2000 power!" I turned Baron sideways. (Total Power – 22000)

"I guard with Sky High Walker!" she slammed the card onto the Guardian Circle. (Total Power – 25000)

The robot shot a blast from its cannon, only to be stopped by a goblin who takes the hit for her.

"Boosted by Dust Tail Unicorn, Soaring Star-vader, Krypton attacks Nightmare Doll, Alice!" I turned the cards sideways. (Total Power – 15000)

"Intercept with Barking Cerberus!" she took the card and put it in the Guardian Circle. "And then guard with Flyer Flyer!" (Total Power – 20000)

Krypton flew with amazing speed towards Alice, but a gremlin-like creature jumped in front of him and the Cerberus came forward to help block the assault.

"That ends my turn," I told her.

**Lyra – Michael**

**3 – Hand – 5**

**4 – Soul – 2**

**5 – Damage – 4**

**2 – Counterblast – 0 **

**Girl Who Crossed the Gap/ Nightmare Doll, Alice – Twilight Baron/ Empty**

**DM Bicorn/ Sword Magician, Sarah – Star-vader, IZD, Krypton/ Empty**

**DM Bicorn/ Empty – Soaring Star-vader, Krypton/ Star-vader, DT Unicorn**

"I stand and draw!" she did so. "It was a fun game, but too bad you're gonna be stuck on this island. This is the final act of your doom, the FINAL TURN!"

So she had what she wanted to finish me off.

"I call Midnight Invader!" she said. (Midnight Invader – 10000)

A Chimera standing on two legs appeared. It had large, clawed paws, and circus clothes.

"Girl Who Crossed the Gap's counterblast, she moves into the Soul, and I bring Midnight Bunny out!" (Midnight Bunny – 7000)

The girl waved and disappeared, and in her place came the pink bunny.

"Alice, boosted by Midnight Bunny attacks your Vanguard!" she turned both cards sideways. (Total Power – 17000)

"No guard," I said.

Alice reached out and tried crushing my dragon.

"Damage check," I turned over a card.

(Damage Check – Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon)

"Alice's counterblast allows me to bring out a card from the Soul in exchange of moving her there, and I bring out Barking Cerberus!" (Barking Cerberus – 10000)

The Cerberus jumped out, and barked furiously.

"He attacks Krypton!" she turned the card sideways.

"Guard with Nebula Captor!" I threw the card on the Guardian Circle. (Total Power – 15000)

The Cerberus came running towards the cyborg, but a girl with a visor and a sort of whip appeared and stopped the attack.

"Fine then, Midnight Invader attacks with Dark Metal's Boost, which is a total power of 20000 power!" she declared, grinning at me. (Total Power – 20000)

"Guard with Meteor Liger!" I threw down the card. (Total Power – 21000)

The Chimera pounced forward, only to be stopped by the Liger smashing into it.

"Boosted by Dark Metal Bicorn, Sarah attacks, and her skill gives her an extra 3000 power!" She said, turning her cards sideways as a purple aura surrounded her. (Total Power – 21000)

"I guard with Barrier Star-vader, Promethium!" I literally smacked the card onto disk. (Perfect Guard)

"Damn you, Twin Drive, first!" Lyra turned over a card.

(Drive Trigger – Sword Magician, Sarah)

"Score!" Lyra said, pumping her first into the air. "Invader moves into the Soul, and Alice is coming out!"

The Chimera faded and the Nightmare Doll rose in his place.

"Now the second check," she turned over another card.

(Drive Trigger – Elephant Juggler)

All the swords shot flew towards the dragon, but a teenage cyborg with a horn appeared, extending his right arm and formed an energy shield which stopped all the swords.

"Alice attacks!"

"Intercept with Krypton!" (Total Power – 16000)

Alice reached out for my dragon, but the Soaring Star-vader took the hit for him.

"How?" Lyra said quietly, and then I started panting. "You okay?"

"My body has handled too much, I'll have to switch," I said, not to her, but mostly to myself.

"What do you mean?" Lyra asked.

"I'm a dead person, fuelled by a card, and I've been the one controlling this body for too much, so I'm gonna switch, you probably won't see me for a week or so," I told her weakly.

"I understand, I think," she replied.

A wave of pain hit my body as I was engulfed in a black aura.

**(Michael's POV, End)**

* * *

**Lyra – Michael**

**5 – Hand – 1**

**4 – Soul – 2**

**5 – Damage – 5**

**3 – Counterblast – 0 **

**Midnight Bunny/ Barking Cerberus – Twilight Baron/ Empty**

**Dark Metal Bicorn/ SM, Sarah – Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon/ Empty**

**Dark Metal Bicorn/ Nightmare Doll, Alice – Empty/ Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn**

"What's happening?" Lyra asked.

Michael raised his head, and his expression was dark. "I stand and draw." Michael did so.

"Hold up," Lyra started. "Who are you now?"

"Nebula Lord Dragon," Michael/ Nebula Lord Dragon said.

"I see," she replied.

"Dragon breaker of hope and freedom, come forth and make a new law with the power of sealing all that exists! Break Ride! Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon!" Michael chanted as he slammed the card onto the V-disk. (Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon – 11000 +1000= 21000)

The black ring appeared around Infinite Zero Dragon, and it expanded into the dark pillar, and out of it appeared the dragon resembling Spectral Duke Dragon, instead gray and red, with black rings swirling around him.

"And now," Michael started. "Lock!" Two black spirals of two rings shot out, and it engulfed Barking Cerberus and the Dark Metal Bicorn behind Sarah. "I Lock Dark Metal Bicorn that's behind Sarah and Barking Cerberus! And now, I call another Twilight Baron!" (Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon – 11000)

The Break Ride dragon appeared and roared at the opposing units.

"Now, Dust Tail Unicorn's counterblast, and moving him to the Soul so I can Lock another unit, like Alice!" Michael/ Nebular Lord Dragon said.

The same black spirals appeared and engulfed the giant doll.

"Nebula Lord Dragon's counterblast!" Michael started, turning over two damage. "I Lock Midnight Bunny!"

The same process that happened with all other units happened with the bunny.

"And now my LIMIT BREAK! All units in my front row gain 3000 power for each Locked unit, which 12000 power each!" (Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon – 33000) (Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon – 23000) (Twilight Baron – 22000) "Now my Vanguard attacks!"

"I guard with Sky High Walker, Cracker Musician, Elephant Juggler, and Midnight Bunny!" she slammed the four cards on to the Guardian Circle. (Total Power – 40000)

"Now Twin Drive, first!" Michael turned over a card.

(Drive Check – Star-vader, Aurora Eagle)

"Now the second!" Michael turned over another card.

(Drive Check – Stellar Garage – Heal Trigger)

"Power to the Infinite Zero, and I heal one damage," Michael smirked.

"Infinite Zero Dragon, finish her of!" Michael turned the card sideways.

"Damage check," she turned over a card.

(Damage Check – Cracker Musician – Stand Trigger)

"You win," she said.

Michael/ Nebula Lord Dragon nodded.

"And I'm coming with you," she said.

"Excuse me?" Michael said.

"You need to find the other Protectors, and as my job being a Gatherer, I shall help you find each other," Lyra explained.

"Alright," he told her.

"We'll need new looks, and names. You'll be Nebula, I'll just stay as Lyra. We're doing this so we're unrecognizable, because your leader will hunt you down."

She snapped her fingers, and auras engulfed them. Michael was now black haired with with red tips, his hair now that's like that of Nagato's from Naruto, covering his right eye which had turned like the black rings of the Link Jokers when Nebula Lord started possessing him, and his other eye remained silver, while Lyra now had purple wavy hair that went to her waist. Lyra was wearing black jeans and red T-shirt, and Michael wore black jeans and a black T-shirt with boots.

"Alright then, let's get going," she said. Once more, she snapped her fingers and a portal opened.

"This will take us to the Mainland?" Nebula questioned.

"Yeah," Lyra answered, and they both stepped through it.


End file.
